


Sunday morning

by wheremylizardsat



Series: Kagehina in college [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chaos, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Grocery Shopping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, These two are dorks, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheremylizardsat/pseuds/wheremylizardsat
Summary: Sunday morning shenanigans with your favourite dumbasses
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina in college [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557454
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't know what this is I just haven't written anything for this series in a while so take this short little thing
> 
> i missed writing pure fluff and thus this was born

Hinata woke up, face squished against his boyfriend’s chest. He leaned his head back a little bit to look at Kageyama, who was still sound asleep. He looked so peaceful, and Hinata pressed a quick kiss to his nose.

Kageyama stirred and his eyes fluttered open. “Hinata…”

Hinata smiled. “Good morning.”

Kageyama rolled over onto his back and sighed. “It’s a Sunday morning, why are you up so early?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Hinata moved to lay his head on Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama threaded his fingers through his boyfriend’s fluffy hair.

Hinata hummed contentedly and they lay there, just existing in harmony with each other, until Kageyama spoke up.

“I just remembered. We’re out of food. We’re literally out of food.”

“Hm?” Hinata turned his face to look at Kageyama.

“We need to go grocery shopping, idiot.” He disentangled himself from Hinata and climbed off the bed.

Hinata scrambled out of bed as Kageyama was getting changed. He stole one of his boyfriend’s sweaters, which was a little big on him, but he didn’t mind. 

“Wait, what happened to all the food?”

“You ate everything I had last night,” grumbled Kageyama.

Hinata smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, I was hungry!”

Kageyama grabbed a couple of grocery bags and they headed off. 

Hinata slipped his hand into Kageyama’s as they were walking, and the other boy’s lips quirked upwards into a small smile.

They entered the grocery store and Hinata immediately started tugging on Kageyama’s sleeve. “Kageyama, we have to get a cart!”

He ran over and Kageyama followed, already regretting bringing Hinata. Usually shopping for groceries was a quiet, organized affair, but he knew that wouldn’t be the case this time.

Hinata hopped in the cart before Kageyama could protest. He reluctantly handed him the shopping list and started pushing the cart. 

“What’s first on the list?” he asked.

“Eggs. Ooh, can we get some candy?” Hinata leaned dangerously over the side of the cart to look over at the shelf.

Kageyama swore and reached out to steady him. “No. Stick to the list.” He drove the cart over to where the eggs were and checked in the carton before handing them to Hinata.

“Careful, they’re fragile.”

Hinata stuck out his tongue. “I know, I’m not stupid. Cereal’s next.”

They turned into the cereal aisle and Hinata spent a good ten minutes debating out loud with himself what type of cereal was best. They got several weird looks from other shoppers. Kageyama realized how strange they must look, with Hinata sitting in the shopping cart even though he was much past the age where that was socially acceptable. 

Kageyama scoffed. “What’s next?” 

Hinata looked at the list. “Bread. Wow, this is boring.”

“Shut up or I won’t let you ride in the cart anymore.” Kageyama turned the corner and watched as Hinata tried to steady the eggs, sweater sleeves falling over his hands. Not paying attention, Kageyama crashed the cart into a shelf of canned beans. 

Hinata jumped in surprise and let go of the eggs, which went flying into the air. 

“Shit!” The carton fell open, and soon eggshells and yolk were splattered on the ground, along with multiple cans of beans. An elderly man gaped at the mess and Hinata looked apologetically at him. 

Kageyama cringed and put his face in his hands, gritting his teeth. They were going to get kicked out.

Sure enough, an employee showed up. “Sirs, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

Kageyama grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and dragged him out of the store. Once outside, they looked at each other and Kageyama’s expression was so funny that Hinata burst out laughing.

Kageyama couldn’t even yell at him. He let out a breathy laugh and ruffled Hinata’s hair. “You’re such an idiot.”

Hinata smiled and kissed him on the cheek before they walked back to Kageyama’s apartment. 

Closing the door, Kageyama sighed in exasperation. “Well, that went great. I guess I’ll have nothing to eat for the week.”

Hinata laughed. “You can always come over to my place to eat. I’m sure Kenma won’t mind. He’s always at Kuroo’s anyways.” He jumped onto the couch and gestured for Kageyama to join him.

Kageyama sighed and flopped on top of Hinata, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Hinata giggled and kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head.

“You’re so cute when you’re annoyed,” he whispered. 

Kageyama grumbled but pressed a kiss to Hinata’s collarbone. He didn’t want to go to school the next day, he wanted to stay here with his boyfriend. 

He regretted not being able to spend more time with Hinata, what with school and all. He reckoned Hinata was just as busy since he had a job, but he still felt a little bitter that they were always apart. 

Hinata reached over Kageyama to grab the television remote and turned on the history channel. 

Kageyama moved his head to face the TV, wrapping his hands around Hinata's neck. 

Hinata laughed quietly. "I've never understood why you like this channel." 

“We can change it if you want.”

Hinata shook his head. “No, it’s fine.” He kissed the top of Kageyama’s head and turned to watch the show that was on.

Kageyama sighed happily, treasuring the last moments he had alone with Hinata that week. 

“Kageyama, my leg is asleep.” 

“I’m not moving.” 

Hinata groaned and tried to move his leg out from under his boyfriend, and after a minute his leg was dangling off the side of the couch. 

“Rude, Kageyama.”

“Gimme a break, idiot. I’m tired.” Kageyama turned to bury his face in Hinata’s neck again, and Hinata’s irritation disappeared.

“Do you want me to stay over again tonight? I can leave early in the morning so you aren’t late for class,” said Hinata.

Kageyama hummed softly. “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

“Okay.” Hinata smiled, resting his chin on Kageyama’s head. 

Kageyama felt Hinata’s heart beating and turned to keep watching the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> wow this entire thing makes no sense oh well
> 
> p.s. the next chapter of taken will be up tomorrow sorry for the delay i love y'all


End file.
